Sekretaris, Chat, Audisi
by unicorn08
Summary: [COMEBACK FF] Baekhyun, si sekretaris klub vokal. Chanyeol, drummer seksi. Drabble;CHANBAEK;Fluff;Humor.


**Bahasa semi-bebas.**

 **Back off kalau nggak suka.**

 **Muakkhhhh**

SEKRETARIS, CHAT, AUDISI.

"Kamu Byun Baekhyun, _'kan_?"

"Ha? Ah, iya..."

Baekhyun melirik badge yang terletak disebelah lengan kanan pria didepannya,

"...Kak. Ada apa, kak..."

Kali ini Baekhyun melirik name tag yang berada di sebelah kanan dada pria didepannya,

"...Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Ngomong _kok_ diputus-putus. Ini, kamu kan sekretaris klub vokal, bilangin, ya. Band sekolah lagi butuh vokalis baru. Audisinya hari Rabu depan, _no fee_. Nih, _form_ -nya," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas formulir. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, lalu dengan sigap menerimanya.

"Jangan lupa dicatet siapa saja yang ikut!" titah Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Siap, kak!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan posisi sikap hormat, Chanyeol terkekeh kecil kemudian berlalu.

Masih belum jauh, Chanyeol berbalik lagi.

"Minta LINE kamu, Baek."

"Buat apa, Kak?"

"Siapa tau ada perubahan-perubahan lagi?" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

" _06_ , Kak."

"Oke, makasih."

"Yoi, Kak Chanyeol."

 _Siapa sih yang gaktau Byun Baekhyun? Si vokal imut?,_

 _Siapa sih yang gaktau Park Chanyeol? Si drummer seksi?_

* * *

"Woi semuanya, dengerin, ya!" jerit Baekhyun lantang saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke ruang vokal. Semua orang langsung memberhentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sang sekretaris imut dengan raut penasaran.

"Band sekolah lagi butuh vokalis. Audisinya Rabu depan, _gretong._ Kalau mau, bilang ke aku. Nanti aku catet sama ntar dapet formulir juga."

Semua anggota klub vokal langsung bersorak-sorai. Semua orang tentu ingin menjadi bagian dari band sekolah mereka yang bisa dibilang terlalu popular dan sangat berbakat. Belum lagi anggotanya yang ganteng-ganteng. Sudah lama mereka menantikan saat-saat ini.

"Kalem, woi! Kalem!" teriak Baekhyun. Semua langsung berhenti bersorak dan menatap Baekhyun, lagi. "Dimulai kapan _nih_ , daftarnya?" tanya Jongdae, salah satu anggota klub. "Sekarang bisa, _kok_."

Dan Baekhyun mulai dikerumuni lautan manusia.

* * *

"Dapet informasinya darimana, Baek?"

"Tadi Kak Chanyeol ke kelasku, Kyung." jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan dan memijat-mijat bahunya. Capek juga jadi sekretaris.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, "Kak Chanyeol? _Sumpah_?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Iyalah. Ngapain juga bohong." Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya, "Kok tumben, ya. Kata pacarku, Kak Chanyeol paling gakmau disuruh begituan. Biasanya gakpeduli kalo butuh vokalis." Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Adik-adik kelas yang ikut klub vokal _'kan_ sekarang cantik-cantik, Kyung. Mungkin dia _ngincer_." Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Apalagi yang namanya Joy, dia juga digosipin sama Kak Chanyeol, _'kan?"_ terka Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Emang iya? Kok aku gaktau?"

"Kamu taunya senior-senior ganteng sekolah sebelah aja, Baek." ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sarkastik. Baekhyun cuma bisa nyengir.

* * *

Baekhyun melempar badannya ke kasur. Ia tersenyum mengetahui bau badannya saat ini begitu wangi, habis mandi. Ia menggulung-nggulungkan badannya sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas. "Kasurnya enak banget, huuuu~ Buat apa meluk-meluk pacar kalo kasur aja udah bisa memeluk seenak ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang langit-langit.

 _CETUNG!_

Bunyi notifikasi dari ponselnya menyadarkan Baekhyun. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengeceknya.

 _Chanyeol: Baekhyun?_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, _masa ada perubahan cepet banget?_

 _Baekhyun: Ya, Kak?_

 _Chanyeol: Yang mendaftar banyak, gak?_

 _Baekhyun: Banyak banget, Kak. T.T aku sampe capek nulisnya!_

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, lah kok jadi curhat?

 _Chanyeol: Oh gitu, hahaha. Sabar ya, Baek. Kamu 'kan sekretaris._

 _Baekhyun: Iya, Kak^^_

 _Chanyeol: Kamu juga daftar, 'kan?_

 _Baekhyun: Enggak, Kak._

 _Chanyeol: Loh, kenapa?_

 _Baekhyun: Enggak tau, maksudnya. Bingung kak ^^'_

 _Chanyeol: Kalo bingung pegangan, Baek._

 _Baekhyun: Apasih, Kak. Wkwkwk_

 _Chanyeol: Udah ikut ajalah. Buat pengalaman. Siapa tahu diterima? :)_

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

 _Baekhyun: Takut, Kak. Banyak yang suaranya lebih bagus_

 _Chanyeol: Suaramu 'kan bagus._

 _Baekhyun: Tapi pasti aku kalah di penilaian visual, Kak. Banyak yang cantik-cantik sama ganteng!_

 _Chanyeol: Kamu cantik, manis, imut lagi. Takut apalagi?_

Baekhyun merasakan darah mengalir dari hidungnya pada malam itu.

* * *

"Woi, Baekhyun! Ada kakak kelas didepan, _tuh_. Katanya mau ketemu kamu."

 _Pasti Chanyeol._ Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan buku tebal yang ada dihadapannya. Ia meringis dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bilangin aja aku gak ada di kelas, yaa?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap temannya.

"Gakmau bohong, Baek. Lagian dia senior. Gak berani, lah!"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Jujur, dia malu _banget_ ketemu Chanyeol sekarang. "Baekhyun! Cepetan! Kasihan itu nungguin!" Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Hai?"

"H-hai, Kak." ucap Baekhyun kaku sambil senyum _seadanya_.

"Udah dibawa, catetan sama _form_ -nya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap adik kelasnya yang bertingkah sedikit aneh hari ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menyodorkan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menerima dokumen-dokumen itu. Tapi dahinya berkerut setelah menyadari sesuatu,

" _Kok_ gemeteran, Baek? Kamu lagi sakit?"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, lalu tersenyum canggung. "Ah, enggak _kok_. Perasaannya Kak Chanyeol aja, mungkin."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun intens, membuat si kecil semakin _salting_. "Kamu gemeteran," ucap Chanyel tegas sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya, "Nih buktinya." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya melihat jari-jarinya yang bergetar-getar sendiri.

"Kamu takut sama aku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

"Ha? Hah? G-gak lah, Kak. Serius. Gak lah." ucap Baekhyun cepat sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya didepan dada. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, firasat Baekhyun jadi nggak enak.

"Kamu gugup?"

CENUT CENUT CENUT

Baekhyun merasakan matanya, telinganya, semua bagian tubuhnya mengalami _kedutan_. _What the fu, Kak?_

"H-hah? Enggak, Kak!" Baekhyun mengelak dengan cepat. Chanyeol semakin gemas melihat Baekhyun.

"Kamu _ngefly_ gara-gara chatku tadi malam, ya?"

 _ASTAGA, UDAH KAK!_

"Enggak!" Baekhyun merasakan bibirnya bergetar.

"Kamu emang cantik, manis, imut kok, Baek. Aku seriusan ngomongnya. Apalagi kamu kecil gini, _'kan_ lucu. Tingkahmu juga ngegemesin. Kamu pakai obat apa _kok_ bisa cantik gini? Apa kamu-"

"BYE, KAK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari _copet_ _style_ dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menganga melihat kelakuan adik kelasnya yang... _sangar_.

* * *

 **SEKARANG HARI RABU**.

Baekhyun menatap kalendernya horror. Baekhyun bener-bener nggak siap. Nggak siap pake banget.

* * *

"Baek, giliran kamu masuk."

"Kyung, doain."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Keringetan, bibir kering pucat pecah-pecah, kantung mata menghitam gara-gara susah tidur.

* * *

"Hai, Kak! Akhirnya daftar juga!"

"Hehe, iya, Hun." Baekhyun menjawab canggung, dan ia merasa ingin mati sekarang juga karena Chanyeol, sedang melihatinya dari atas-bawah dengan intens.

"Mau nyanyi lagu apa?"

"Maunya apa?"

"WOOOO! Nawarin diri, bro! Jarang _nih_ yang begini. Nyanyiin lagunya ST12 aja, yang 'Kamu Nggak Sendirian'"

"Umm.. itu lagunya TIPE X, Sehunnie" Baekhyun menatap adik kelasnya itu dengan tatapan aneh. Sehun hanya tersenyum sementara kepalanya _dijitak_ oleh Jongin, pacarnya Kyungsoo.

"Yaudah itu pokoknya."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mulai menyayikan lagunya,

 _ **Percayalah padaku, meski di gelap malam**_

 _ **Kamu nggak sendirian**_

 _ **Dan semua bintang yang kutinggalkan,**_

 _ **Temani kau sampai akhir malam,**_

 _ **Percayalah padaku, meski di gelap malam**_

 _ **Kamu nggak**_ -

"MAU NGGAK, JADI PACARKU?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang yang berada diruangan langsung menoleh _slow motion_ ke arah sumber suara.

"What de-"

"Astagfirullah,"

"Subhanallah,"

"Demi kerang ajaib,"

"Oh shiet,"

"Mau nggak?"

Baekhyun masih mematung ditempatnya.

Apa yang salah dengan seniornya ini?!

Astaga!

"Lama banget, _sih_. Mau nggak?" ucap Chanyeol frustasi sambil melangkah ke arah depan Baekhyun.

"Kakak s-suka aku? _Sumpah_?"

"Dasar nggak peka!"

"Kok nggak peka?"

"Udah cepet, mau nggak?"

Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya,

"M-mau, Kak."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu menarik kekasih(baru)nya kepelukannya. Ia mengecupi pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Anak-anak band yang berada dibelakang masih memandangi dua sejoli itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kalah deh drama korea." ucap Jongin datar.

"Kayaknya audisi udah ditutup. Kalau mau mati dikunyah Kak Chanyeol gara-gara milih vokalis lain _sih_ , terserah." ucap Sehun lebih datar sambil berjalan keluar.

Jongin _mewek_ , "Maafin Abang, Kyungsoo..."

* * *

 _ **end.**_


End file.
